sigehold_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Members of Sigehold
Page for Existing Members of Sigehold, and their roles within the Hall and Wintermark (IN PROGRESS) Iron Osric - Thane Originally from Leoding Hall in northern Skarsind, Osric joined Sigehold during the years of the Thule occupation, along with his brothers Jussi and Wulfric. He led a unit of soldiers as part of the resistance effort, and following Skarsind's reconquest has taken his soldiers across the Empire as mercenaries or in support of imperial armies. For several years he worked with the Iron Raptor sodality. In Y379 he became adjutant to the General of the Fist of the Mountain, then to the Green Shield Army. In Winter Y379 he became Thane of Sigehold following the death of Striking Ardith and in Winter Y380 was appointed General of the Green Shield Army. He is married to Elsa the Fury. Henrik - Bannerbearer Eeva - Scop and Grimnir Full page: Eeva Sieging. ''Eava Sieging One of the original members of Sigehold, Eeva was rescued from Thule slavery by Ardith during the occupation of Skarsind. She worked primarily with the healers, but also gathered and told stories of the Hall's bravery. Her first time at Anvil was the Autumn Equinox of the year 379, after her military unit (formerly headed by Jussi) was almost destroyed by barbarian orcs while searching for viable mines. Æthelric Ealdredsson - Grimnir The dour and somewhat foreboding draughir who serves as one of Sigehold's Grimnir. Rather cold and sardonic, he nevertheless sees tending to the health of Sigehold's members as his top priority. Pilvi Ruska - Grimnir Gwendolyn Athansdottir - Stormcrow Ingrid the Unreasonable - Stormcrow ''Full page: Ingrid the Unreasonable. Joining the warband when Ardith liberated her from a Thule slave camp, Ingrid eventually became hearthkeeper for the hall, operating a small business and serving the hall quietly from the sidelines. The trauma of slavery left her too unwell for a long time to join the hall's warriors at Anvil. However, after the death of her sister in the Winter Retreat, 379, Ingrid felt the calling and inspriation to become dedicated as a priest of Vigilance, and has since been raising a congregation in the new lands settled by Sigehold. Nestori - Stormcrow Veikko - Stormcrow Faolan - Housecarl and Physic Full page: Faolan A relatively new member of Sigehold Hall, young Faolan joined up with the group in Hahnmark following their move from Skarsind. With a love nature and a fierce loyalty to his fellows, Faolan's skein quickly took him down the path to becoming a physic, tending to wounded of his hall and nation. Since attending Anvil in the spring solstice of 380YE he quickly developed a huge amount of respect for the Hall's new Thane, Iron Osric. To him Thane Osric embodied all the great virtues of The Way - Loyalty to his hall and his Nation; Ambition to one day lead Wintermark in war; Courage to always take the frontline in Wintermark's battles; Vigilance of those who may seek to do the Empire harm; Wisdom in his talks with the Imperial Orcs and Dogri Thulebane; Prosperity in the rewards reaped from all his hard work; and Pride in leading his small, humble hall to ever greater things throughout the Mark and the Empire. Filled with such respect and awe of his Thane, Faolan swore a second oath of loyalty to his Thane, swearing to guard his side in battle, offer his counsel where he may, and to otherwise help Osric continue in his great work. Relnor - Warden Originally a member of the broken hall of Leoding, along with Osric and his brothers. He took up arms with them to defend Skarsind from occupation. Close to all 3 but mostly to Osric, he willing joined them in Sigehold on its formation, after earning his stripes leading troops he took on the role of warden of the hall training the local milita whilst Osric led those in the field when the thane did not herself. Relnor was taken in with team stupid for skirmishing duties wielding his large two hander and being joined by the 'Fury' and growing a close bond with one another. He collected edelweiss for the wedding of Roana and Thandral to present to the bride and groom a tradition of Leoding hall. He was against the idea of giving Skarsind to the orcs and spoke out against the action in front of the White Death. Earning him acceptance into the way of courage and recognition in the faction both good and bad. However had nothing personally against the orcs and wrote within the book Sigehold presented to the Skywise, and often went to visit the orcs to understand them more and what Skarsind meant to them, becoming friend swith Tonks within the orcs. He was able to attend the first opening talks with Thulebane, his place granted to him by Brienne who gave up her place to him. Still firmly of the support of peaceful talks and was able to gain some movement from a difficult first meeting on the prospect of an army of Skarsind with its tradition attached to it that could roam as a short term solution. Thulebane allowed Relnor to stay for roughly a week and to hang the old banner of Leoding in his hall. Relnor placing it there as he felt it the last remains of Wintermark in Skarsind and its rightful home. Chosen to be Osric's best man for the wedding to Elsa the Fury. And leading the hall to battle whilst Osric's duties kept him elsewhere. Relnor seemingly looking to position himself as what he felt might be a good thane upon Osric's death. However this is seemingly gone to the way side as Relnor is missing in action. Seemingly having gone to help defend crow's ridge with Thulebane from the imperial army sent to arrest him. Relnor was not present with those taken prisoner, and also did not show up to Osric's wedding in anvil. His military unit prior to anvil were on edge and much grumbling about the fact they have been sent raiding, and that they feel their skills would be served 'elsewhere'. After anvil however their attitude changed with Relnor having not returned from anvil and not part of the prisoners, his unit has become much more concerned either going to the bar far far less or a lot more. Rumours are that Relnor had in fact gone north to crow's ridge, the intent to defend the lives of free people of Skarsind. Taking none of his unit so they would not be place on trial as criminals if captured. He also went to collect the Leoding hall banner, to gift it to Osric on his wedding day. Since he hadn't returned and he wasn't taken prisoner they are assuming the worst. Elsa the Fury - Warrior Garrius - Trader and Reindeer Herder Derowen - Trader and Artisan Full page: Derowen One of the original members of Sigehold, Derowen joined the mercenaries just before Skarsind was retaken and settled down with the Hall in new lands. Primarily an artisan who specialises (though not exclusively) in wooden items, most of her time is spent either out rooting up Dragonbone in the forest or in her workshop carving. Ulfa - Trader and Mage North of the Face of Ikka, along the lake of Nutjuitoq, Ulfa lived a peaceful life before the Thule came. She was being trained to join the wise women of the settlement of the village as an Icewalker while her husband hunted the whales. It was a couple of years ago, she saw her village in flames and the only other human alive was her three spring old child in her arms. She fled south and found shelter in Sigehold Hall in exchange for her skills. Tauno - Runesmith Mage Full page: Tauno Einersson A young survivor of a small Skarsind hall wiped out by the Thule, Tauno joined Sigehold not long before the Winter Solstice of 378 YE, and was part of the group that traveled to Anvil that season. A practitioner of magic through the art of Runecraft, his skills lie in the lore of the Summer Realm, as well as some of the quicker combat magics. 'Uncle' Seaver (aka Uncle Naga) - Mystic Liissa - Healer and Brothel Owner Full page: Liissa Sigeing Her first time in Anvil was at the Summer Solstice of 378 where she was delighted to be discovered by her old friend Elsa and was introduced to the rest of Elsa's family in short order. Soon being called sister by Elva and feeling a mounting respect for Thane Ardith Liissa took the oath to the Hall that Winter building a small hall behind the main hala of Sigehold from which to run her business. Though she suffered a brief fluctuation of loyalty following the deaths of many of the hall in the Winter of 379 the rediscovery of her sister, Gwendolyn and the increasing prosperity of her business filled her with renewed enthusiasm for her place within the Hall. In turn this lead to her challenge to the Summer Eternal, Barien. Following her having the ritual Cast Off the Chains of Memory upon herself she has been declared Frayed. Minor Members of the Hall Aelfric Nose-Biter The brother of Elva, Elsa and Ingrid. He was a violent and unpredictable young man, noted for his great love of combat and his incredible bloodthirst. When the Thule invaded Wintermark, he led his unit of warriors into combat in direct defiance of his Thane's order to retreat. His unit was killed, and he was presumed dead until he stumbled across Elsa in Anvil in the Summer of 378. He earned his name at the age of thirteen after biting off another child's nose in a wrestling match. Ervá The cousin of Mártá, a Kallavesi originally from Semersuaq. Works with her cousin in Liissa's public house. Giste A Steiner who was originally the lover of a member of one of Ardith's resistance band. She left him and began working with Liissa in her public house. She does decorative embroidery for the Hall. Jovnna A large, muscular man who works as barman and muscle in Liissa's public house. Mártá The cousin of Ervá, a Kallavesi originally from Semersuaq. Works with her cousin in Liissa's public house. Mildred An elderly Kalavesi naga, formerly a small Skarsind hall which was destroyed in by the invading Thule. After fleeing with her family, she returned years later to find Sigehold had been built not far from where her cottage once stood. She joined as a Grimnir, but is so elderly now she does very little but tend gardens and gripe. Ruhte A dancer who met Liissa in the Green Shield pub, Anvil then came back to work as a dancer in Liissa's publiuc house. She only dances and will happily break the finger/nose/arm of any man who doesn't take no for an answer should they suggest she sells anything the others do. Former Members of the Hall 'Dead' Mikko A Kallavesi mystic who associated with Sigehold when the Hall was based in Skarsind. Following the gifting of Skarsind to the Imperial orcs he went with the Saker coven to Semersuaq and broke ties with Sigehold when they moved to Hahnmark. Vanja - Scout and Hunter Full page: Vanja One of the original members of Sigehold, Vanja stumbled across the band whilst on a hunting trip. Sensing a great adventure Vanja tagged on using her wilderness skills to help keep the band warm and fed as well as working as a scout. Vanja is known to still be partly nomadic in that she will regularly disappear on long hunting trips but will always bring food, herbs and hides (as well as news and other interesting finds) back to the hall. At the end of the Autumn Equinox 381 she asked Thane Osric to release her from her oath to the Hall as she believed that her skein may lay in Navarr.